


Behind the DJ Disks

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: KoDagitagitagila 's requestPG-15 (well maybe, I'm not good at ratings lol)Summary: Koki is a DJ. From where he stands in the club, he likes to watch the people. One day, one dancer catches his attention.Note: Unbeted





	Behind the DJ Disks

He was just a DJ. Spinning the disks fed him after all. So every night at the club he would stand there, play the music and just watch the people dance. That was how his life flowed.  
He honestly never thought it would change much. Sometimes a different club, new songs, new drinks and always new faces.

Until one started standing out.

He only ever saw him twice a week, moving like an expert amongst the bodies. Never really touching anyone, and others seeming to just move out of the way for him. It was like he controlled them, directed them with his moves, his eyes, his everything.

He was definitely the most fascinating thing to watch.

As far as Koki could tell, he never drank – he turned down offers for drinks – he would simply come and dance the night away. Right until the club closed, and then disappear. He seemed like a mystery.

And Koki was drawn in.

Koki spotted him once outside the club. He was helping out his friend by moving some stuff around in the café. He did it sometimes, after all it was extra cash. While he was rearranging the new couches, he strolled in. Koki’s eyes widened.

“One caramel latte to go please” his voice, smoother than Koki could ever imagine. His hair wasn’t spiked or styled, in fact it looked rather smart.

And the suit.

Koki wasn’t really for people in a suit, but the way is just sat on him was just as good as the skinny trousers he usually wore to the club. This version of the man was rather proper, a businessman from the looks of it. A designer or an architect judging from the design folder he was carrying. Koki grinned, reading people had become a bad habit of his recently.

The man took his coffee when offered, paid and turned around, eyes locking with Koki’s instantly.

He looked startled, for a moment going wide eyed like a doe caught in the car lights.

Koki waved, he guy smiled and nodded back. Then left.

“You know Ueda?” Koki was immediately snapped out of his trance, turning to meet his friends face, “He’s a regular here, do you know him?”

“I’ve… seen him around” Koki said, from Ueda’s surprise at seeing him, he seems to not mention his dancing to others. 

He was there again that night, talking to the bartender when Koki spotted him. He finds himself slightly glad. How long has he watched Ueda now?

Koki smoothly changes the songs and fiddles with the lights for a more upbeat and rhythmic song. He’s reaching for his drink to see the glass is empty, he should wave at Nakamaru at the bar to get him a new one. But Nakamaru isn’t looking. Koki grumbles.

“Need a refill?” A smooth voice, just loud enough to be heard over the speakers, comes from his left. He turns, this is a staff only area. But he comes face to face with Ueda, who’s quickly slipping into the booth with Koki.

“Wow quite a view from up here, no wonder you’re always watching people” he grins, Koki is shocked, he should tell this man he’s not allowed here. But the words aren’t coming out, doesn’t help that getting a look at Ueda up close makes him realise just how beautiful he really is.

“You know, I’ve been watching you for a while…” Ueda says after a slight pause, pointing to the disks when the song that’s playing is slowly coming to an end. Koki fumbles forwards, quickly queuing up another song. Making sure the switch through is smooth.

“I wasn’t aware you were watching me,” Koki mumbles into Ueda’s ear, “Thought it was just me watching…” Ueda laughs.

“Well, I used to come here just to dance, but something else caught my attention. And I think I should take the chance and claim it for myself” Koki was confused; Ueda couldn’t possibly mean him could he? He was turning to look at Ueda when he felt Ueda’s hands slowly slipping into his pants.

“Call me Tatsuya, Koki~” Ueda purred in his ear before slipping down below the DJ desk, Koki flicked his eyes down alarmingly and then around the floor. No one was looking, no one ever looks. He catches Nakamaru’s eyes and just gives him a weak smile.

And then he feels it.

Koki honestly thought his knees were going to give out when he felt the tip of Ueda’s tongue touching his tip, gently lapping at it before circling round.

“Shit… Tatsuya, we’re going to get…ah.. caught” He moaned downwards, watching Ueda’s eyes staring at him, while his tongue was connected to Koki’s member.

“shh” Ueda said, winking, before taking him all in. He casually pointed upwards and Koki realised again that the song was about to finish.

The next song change was clumsy, and Nakamaru sent him a confused look to which Koki just waved sheepishly.

Koki had no idea how long he could last this. The moist inside of Ueda’s mouth was a lot better than he thought, and the slight possibility of being caught like this was dangerous. He could lose his job, he could cause Ueda trouble, and he’d never be able to live down the embarrassment. But the pleasure was building up. And Ueda was simply amazing with his mouth, he really just wanted to pull him up, drag him into the staff rooms and just have him. But Koki knew better.

The next song change was also clumsy, a couple of beats skipping before it was playing properly. A couple of people on the dancefloor glanced up at him, and he could feel himself throbbing.

He quickly snaked his hand down into Ueda’s hair, the pace was rapid and hot. He pulled on Ueda’s hair, trying to get him to stop, he was too close. But Ueda wouldn’t stop, instead he glanced up meeting eyes with Koki’s and winked again.

Then Koki lost it. Coming hard down Ueda’s thoat. He swallowed it all, while Koki stood their panting. Ueda stood up, wiping his mouth a little.

“I’ll meet you afterwards” giving Koki a light peck on the cheek, “Oh is that drink for me? Thank you” Ueda said as he took the drink that he brought for Koki. Cheeky guy.

Koki pulled the next song change off perfectly, he couldn’t wait for the night to end.


End file.
